


In Stupor State

by sagaluthien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Deaf Character, Drunkenness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean been out drinking and does not think to far</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Stupor State

Dean knew he was more than tipsy, but as on so many other nights, he didn't care. The room was still in full light, so Sam had to be awake. He had hoped his brother was asleep, but it did help him to find which room they were staying in.

He drove up in his car, but didn't stop in time, and knocked down the garbage can the owner, for some strange reason, had put close to their room. When Dean managed to get out of the car, he saw that the door to the next room had opened. The woman yelled at him to be quiet and watch how he drove. Dean just waved at her and looked at their own door.

Reaching it, he started to look for his key, but could not find it. He banged on the door, and the woman came out to shout at him again. Dean swore.

"Fucking, stupid deaf brother." He banged twice more on the door and as he looked in the woman's direction, he threw a few words towards her too. 

Next he tried to actually turn the doorknob and he fell into the room. 

He could hear the woman shout at him, "I hope you stay calm now!"

Dean just rolled to the side and pushed the door closed behind him. Sam looked up towards the door's direction. Dean heard Sam's steps, but didn't manage to get up.

Sam stood above him, signing. Dean knew Sam expected more of him, but all he managed to sign back was that he was tired. If he hadn't been so drunk or tired, he would have been quite good at replying to Sam, since he had started learning the sign language when he was seven.

Dean closed his eyes to block out what Sam tried to say to him. It worked quite well. Though a moment later he felt Sam lift him up and carry him to the bed. Being put on the bed was much better than being on the floor, so he was soon out cold.

Asleep, he never saw or heard Sam's expression of what he thought of his brother.

~*~*~ The End ~*~*~


End file.
